Gran Hokage
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: Waaa Segundo capi! La casa se pone calentita! xDD Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Wiii! Mi primer fic extraño rated M! xD Esto es un reality. Ya aviso y pido perdón xD Para que las Kiba-fans, las Sasuke-Fans y las No-Yaoi no me digan nada. En este fic entran dos estrellas espectaculares. Mitsuki y Maylu xD Y lo que pueda pasar noe s culpa nuestra. Es solo la imaginación de Maylu. Ahora sigue leyendo!

Capítulo 1… Primera noche…

-" Sólo 12 serán los escogidos."

Así anunciaba la televisión en casa del Uchiha. Este no prestaba interés en ese anuncio de otro programa basura.

-"A continuación, Konoha Rosa, el mejor programa rosa del país."   
Ahora si atendió. Una de las periodistas de ese tonto programa le gustaba. Y tanto. Cada vez que la veía…etto, se le caía la baba.  
La joven de unos 23 años, tenía el cabello negro recogido siempre en dos alegres coletitas. Tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones y un cuerpo perfecto.

-Señorita Maylu, no me gusta que me digan esas cosas.

La joven comenzó a ponerse histérica.

-¿Me dice usted, señor Jesulín de Konoha que meter a 12 personas en una casa y dejarlas ahí alejadas del mundo es bueno? Lo bueno es que si alguno está bueno yo iré a por él pero aquí no hablamos de mi vida privada.

Otra periodista, algo mayor que la primera, con el pelo largo y ondulado, fijó sus extraños ojos rojizos en el invitado de la semana.

-Maylu tiene razón, señor Jesulín de Konoha, aunque da la casualidad de que ambas estaremos de reporteras dentro de la casa una vez a la semana, no nos gusta el comportamiento que esta teniendo hacia esto.

- Volveremos después de la publicidad con nuestras dos estrellas del periodismo, Maylu y Mitsuki.

Sasuke se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado. Si alguno estuviera bueno, Maylu se liaría con él… Salió de la casa hacia Tele Konoha.

Allí ya estaba concentrada millones de personas que querían, según él, liarse con Maylu. Cogió una pegatina con su nombre y un número y se puso en la cola. Finalmente, después de 4 o 5 horas no lo recuerdo bien, le tocó el turno a Sasuke.  
-Nombre y porque estás aquí.- Dijo un hombre con media cara tapada.  
-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y vengo aquí para que Maylu, la periodista de Konoha Rosa se lie conmigo.

-Apunta, Iruka Kun, Maylu 17, Mitsuki 19. Me ganarás la apuesta.  
El otro sonrió.

-Yo no soy como los demás. Yo la amo de verdad.

-Solo quieres liarte con ella. En fin…  
-Esperen – Sasuke vació la maleta que llevaba en la mano. Multitud de billetes cayeron. Kakashi e Iruka los miraron con codicia.

-Bienvenido a Gran Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y vengo aquí para liarme con Mitsuki, la de Konoha Rosa.

-Apunta otra, Iruka Kun.

- Estoy soltero y nadie me quiere. Todavía soy virgen. Necesito a Mitsuki.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Inuzuka?  
- 27

- o.o Estás dentro. Ojalá Mitsuki se lie contigo.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y vengo aquí para convertirme en Hokage.

-Si eso ya lo hemos oido. No apuntes nada Iruka Kun.  
-Pero yo me convertiré de verdad. Ser Hokage es mi sueño!

-Se parece a la presentadora, Tsunade ¿no?- dijo Iruka.

-Si…Naruto estás dentro.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y entro para llenar de amor y de rosa la casa de Gran Hokage.  
Kakashi e Iruka babeaban ante la chica uqe tenían delante. Tenía el cabello rosa corto. Vestía una mini super mini rosa y una camiseta que dejaba mucho que ver blanca.

-Esto,Sakura Chan- dijo Kakashi sonrojado con la baba cayendole.- Estás dentro.

La chica sonrió. Iruka se cayó de la silla sangrando por la nariz.

-Me llamo Shikamaru y no quiero entrar. Suena problemático.

-Soy Ino, más conocida como Ino cerda. –Una mujer vestido toda de cuero con un latigo en la mano se acosto sobre la mesa de Kakashi e Iruz¡ka.- Y quiero entrar porque…si.

-Soy Neji Hyuuga y entraré aunque no querais.- dio un puñetazo a la pared, rompiendola en pedazos o.o

-Hi! Soy TenTen! Soy very happy! Y quiero entrar para estar con mi amado Neji.

-Soy Gaara del desierto y quiero entrar porque me manda el shukaku… Vengo con mi hermana Temari que también entrará ¬¬

-Soy Rock Lee. Y quiero demostrar que puedo ser el Gran Hokage, aun siendo más feo que todos los feos juntos! Quiero demostrar que las mujeres no se fijan en eso!

-Soy…Hinata y bueno…quiero entrar porque…soy muy timida y…quiero…quiero…encontrar…a un chico…que me guste…

Y asi eligieron a los doce participantes

Esa noche en Tele Konoha…

-Bienvenidos a la primera edición de Gran Hokage! Habrá otras pero no ya más a lo carota! –anunció una mujer de buenas proporciones xD   
-Exacto, Tsunade Chan.- Contestó un hombre fijandose no precisamente en los ojos de su compañera.  
-Y aquí están los participantes, Jiraiya Kun. En primer lugar tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Neji Hyuuga (madre que bueno está), Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara y Temari del Desierto, Rock Lee y TenTen. Bienvenidos a la casa. Entrad por favor, Orochimaru os indicará la primera prueba.

Los doce participantes entraron en la casa. Un hombre extraño y sin brazos les leyó la tarjeta de la primera prueba.

-Bien, la primera prueba consiste en que teneis que ligaros a alguien. No importa si es de vuestro sexo o del contrario. Teneis para ello 3 horas. ¡Ya!  
Sakura comenzó a pegarse a Sasuke. A este no le hacía gracia. Naruto y Lee se peleaban por conseguir a la pelirrosa. Ninguno lo consiguió asi que acabaron ligándose el uno al otro. Neji y TenTen se juntaron enseguida. Gaara, al no encontrar otra chica libre, se propuso ligarse a Hinata. A ella le gustó la actitud del chico pero estaba muy apegada con Kiba. Este no prestaba atención. Ino y Temari discutían sobre Shikamaru aunque este parecí más interesado en Gaara.  
Pasaron tres horas y todos tenían ya sus parejas formadas.  
Sasuke y Sakura  
Naruto y Lee  
Neji y TenTen  
Hinata y Kiba  
Gaara y Shikamaru  
Ino y Temari

-Muy bien- anunció Orochimaru.- Ahora dirigios a vuestras habitaciones. Unas periodistas irán allí a entrevistaros.  
Sasuke y Kiba huyeron literalmente y se metieron en sus habitaciones. Ambos se pusieron guapos (N/A: Más?¿) y esperaron a las periodistas…

A las 12 exactas alguien llamó a la puerta de Kiba.

-¿Si?- contestó el chico ya aburrido de esperar.

Una mujer que el conocía muy bien entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento, eres el último…-la joven se quedó sin palabras….- Vamos allá.-dijo sonriendo.  
Kiba se sonrojó. Contestó a todas las preguntas de la periodista.

-La última Kiba Kun, ¿por qué entraste en Gran Hokage?  
-Bueno, quería conocer a mi periodista favorita.

A Mitsuki el mundo se le cayó encima.

- Maylu, te mataré - pensó.

-y la he conocido.- dijo el Inuzuka besando a la periodista.

En la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha reinaba el silencio. La ropa de este y la de una mujer estaba tirada por el suelo. En la cama, durmiendo ambos abrazados, el Uchiha y la periodista de Konoha Rosa…Maylu.

Maylu: Sasuke Fans no me maten xDDDD Pero tenía que hacerlo… xDDDD 

Mitsuki: Yeah! Maylu-neechan! Te quero muxio! (michieñala un cartel que pone 'en esta sala esta prohibido el yuri'- ) mal pensada! Lo digo por que me liare con Kiba-lendo -babeando- a que si! xD. Waaa! A ver si dejais muchos reviews! nOn.

Atte: Maylu Uchiha y Mitsuki Inuzuka xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Aquí el capitulo 2 de Gran Hokage xD ¿A Yuzuki le ha salido una rival con Neji? ¿Quie nes esa cazaperiodistas? ¿Lograra Mitsuki robarle la inocencia a nuestro Kiba? Sigan leyendo!_

**Capítulo 2**

-Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte! Tenemos una exclusiva super exclusiva!

-Si, Kabuto. Verán, al parecer la periodista más codiciada de Konoha Rosa no sabía que había cámaras en cada habitación de la casa de Gran Hokage.

- Si, Shizune Chan. Que fuerte, que fuerte. Estas son las imágenes.

Aparece en la pantalla la noche loca entre Maylu y Sasuke

-Vaya,Vaya, Kabuto. Eso si es pasarselo en grande.  
-Si, Shizune Chan.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros apagó el televisor.

-Mierda, me han robado la exclusiva.

-Itachi Sama, el programa comenzará cuando acaben Aquí hay ramen.

-O.K. Quiero ya mismo el vídeo entre Mitsuki y Kiba, el de Naruto y Lee y algo más que haya pasado esta primera noche. Rápidito.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sasuke se despertó cuando la voz de Orochimaru resonó en los altavoces de su habitación.

-El ganador de la primera prueba es Sasuke Uchiha. Que, aunque no con ninguna de las concursantes se lo ha pasado muy bien esta noche.

Sasuke se ruborizó, recordando la noche anterior. Maylu ya no estaba allí.

-Hoy está aquí una de las reporteras del programa de Itachi Uchiha. Yuzuki hará un reportaje sobre la primera convivencia de los participantes. Actuar normal bla bla bla. ¿Por qué tengo que leer esta mierda? Ah si claro, soe copresentador Enseña placa

Sasuke se levantó (Se nota que me usta mucho? Sale bastante no? En fin…) y se dirigió al baño.

-Mierda, aquí tambien hay camaras. En fin, hay que enseñar este cuerpo serrano.  
Sasuke se desnudó (No babearé,no babearé…la cagué xD) y se duchó. Salió de la habitación y ya todas las chicas y los chicos de la casa vieran sus…prodigios. Naruto le lanzaba miradas extrañas y Sakura no se separaba de él. Será empalagosa la niña…en fin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Yuzuki acababa de entrar en la casa. Tan despistada era la niña (Gomen xDDD) que en vez de entrar en una habitación se confundió de puerta y fue a parar a un armario. Allí Neji Hyuuga se metía los dedos en la nariz.

-Oh perdon, no queria molestar.-Yuzuki miraba atentamente como el chico se metía el dedo en la nariz.- Oye, ¿eso es divertido?  
Neji asintió.

-Anda. Mira, te enseñaré una cosa más divertida.

Yuzuki le sacó a Neji los dedos de la nariz y comenzó a besarle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¡Maylu!- Una desesperada Mitsuki entró en el despacho de la maravillosa, fantástica y ,ante todo, super modesta Maylu.   
-Dime, nena. (Maylu es extraña o.o. Lo sabemos…xD) ¿Qué te trae por el despacho de mi fantastica persona?  
-Pues verás. ¿¡Por qué te enrollaste anoche con el Uchiha y a mi no me dejaste con Kiba?

-Pues verás, ninia. Es super divertido jugar con un chico con el que nadie a jugado nunca.

-Me las pagarás, cerda.  
-Bai Bai Mitsuki Chan.-dijo la chica mientras su "amiga" salía del despacho.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

De Yuzuki y Neji no hablamos que van a lo suyo.  
Sasuke intentaba quitarse a Sakura de encima mientras Naruto y Lee hablaban de su futuro.

-Oye, Lee Chan. Ahora que podemos casarnos… querrás casarte conmigo cuando esto acabe?  
-Naruto Chan! No puedo, tan solo hace una noche que nos conocemos.  
-Lee Chan yo te…

-No lo digas Naruto Chan. Lo nuestro se acabó. Necsito a una mujer que me trate bien.

-Oye, Lee, soy un hombre…

Lee se traumatiza y debe abandonar el concurso…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Aquí estamos con la fase de nominaciones. Cada participante nominará a alguien. El voto no es secreto porque no nos dio el presupuesto para nada mas con todos los preservativos que os regalamos pero…se hará igual.

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha nomino a Sakura ¬¬  
-Yo Sakura nomino a Ino ¬¬  
-Yo Ino nomino a Sakura ¬¬  
-Yo Shikamaru nomino a Temari ¬¬  
-Yo Temari nomino a Gaara ¬¬  
-Yo Gaara nomino a Ino¬¬  
-Yo Naruto nomino a Sasuke ¬¬  
-Yo TenTen nomino a Sakura ¬¬  
-Yo Hinata nomino a Kiba ¬¬  
- Yo Kiba nomino a Sakura¬¬  
-Yo Neji (lleno de pintalabios por todos lados) nomino a TenTen ¬¬

-Las nominadas son Sakura e Ino (quien lo diría xD) Ahora el publico tendra que votar, para ello envien un review con la plabra clave Salvo a y el nombre de la chica a la que quieren salvar. Las dos estan muy buenas asi que sera complicada.- anuncio Jiraiya.

-Exacto, ero sennin.- comento Tsunade. – Bien, los chicos han tenido ya grandes momentos en la casa. Hoy tenemos en plató a dos de las protagonistas más influyentes. Maylu y Mitsuki… Esperen me dicen que no están…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Maylu y Mitsuki si estaban, pero dentro de la casa, buscando cada una lo que iba a buscar, con tal mala suerte que tropezaron con el tesoro de la otra…

-Kiba?-preguntó Maylu frotandose las manos.

-Maylu San, mucho gusto en conocer…

Maylu se tiró encima del chico, besandole apasionadamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Un poco más lejos, exactamente en la habitación de al lado, no nos compliquemos xD estaba Mitsuki buscando a "su lobito", con tal mala (o buena?) suerte que se encontró con un Uchiha.

-Uchiha San.-dijo la periodista.- Un gusto. ¿Has visto a Kiba Kun?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú a Maylu?

-No. Me temo lo peor ¬¬

-En fin… hasta otra, Mitsuki San.

Sasuke abrió la puerta al tiempo justo para ver a la periodista besándose con el "lobito" de la otra.

A Sasuke le saltó la vena, agarró a Mitsuki y comenzó a besarla.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¿Chicas?- Yuzuki vagaba por la casa en busca de sus compañeras periodistas.- en fin… -Se tiró en el sofá de la casa. Al rato, un joven con una coleta alta se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí una señorita como usted? Esto puede ser problemático.

DING DING DING! Palabra clave mi querido Shikamaru. Yuzuki se sonrojó cuando el chico besó su mano con dulzura.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Ya vale.- Una joven sacó su metralleta de a saber donde o.o- Vamos a cazar periodistas.

Se adentró por los oscuros pasillos de la casa. Cada habitación en la que entraba estaba vacía.

-Que extraño…

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta extraña o.o

Llamó. Una voz de un chico le indicó que pasara.

Ella, entró. El joven que estaba allí dentro tenía los ojos grises, super extraño.

-Neji Hyuuga.-dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó.

-Kotoko A Secas. Oye, ¿sabes donde están Maylu, Mitsuki y Yuzuki?

- Sip. Maylu enrollandose con Kiba delante de Mitsuki que está con Sasuke. Y MI Yuzuki liandose con Shikamaru -.-

-Oh, porracillo. Anda, vamos a liarnos nosotros tambien. De eso se trata este fic¿no? Maylu, no seas así que para liarnos hay mas tiempo.

Los personajes callan, y el tiempo se para en el fic.

Autora Disclaimer: Pues eso, AUTORA! Yo escribo esta historia, no vostros. Tan solo sois los peones que participan muhahahahaha ejem Seguimos por favor

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mientras la casa estaba que arde, en el plató las cosas no iban mejor.

-Ero Sennin! Saca la mano de mi escote que estamos en el aire! Bienvenidos de nuevo a Gran Hokage. Tenemos conexión con alguien de dentro de la casa. Kotoko…

Se oían ruidos extraños al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Kotoko?

De pronto, se oyó el ruido de alguien caer y buscar desesperadamente el transmisor en su ropa, tirada por el suelo.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Eeee… Sasuke y Mitsuki, Maylu y Kiba y Yuzuki y Shikamaru se están liando.

-Ya ven, super exclusiva en directo!

_Bueno hasta aquí xD Solo hemos tenia un review -.- Ademas de Yuzuki…esto es traumatico T.T xDDDD Well, pretty girls and sweet boys! El siguiente capi será…sorpresa! xD Me dio por el yaoi asi que a ver que pasará xD Shannaro!_

_Atte:_

_Maylu Uchiha_


End file.
